One Last Goodbye
by SmilesX10
Summary: Bonnie ventures into Damon's dreams. Secrets are told and a bond is formed. What happens when Bonnie tells Damon a secret he is not suppose to hear?


One Last Goodbye

**A/N: So this was just a story that popped into my head that I really wanted to write. It's suppose to be a one-shot. I still have to update my other stories, but have not had that much inspiration for them in a while. I will update them sooner or later though. But tell me what you think about this one.**

After everything that had happened, she went back to say good bye to him. Of course, now that she had passed away she remembered everything. No matter how harsh he seemed to come off as, all of the thank yous he presented her with, support, and him offering to save her life on numerous occasions was a good enough reason for her to say good bye to him.

A ghost of a smile graced her lips, Bonnie seeing Damon off in the distance. She peered around, seeing the trees, the beautiful Sun, a glorious sparkling pond. Closing her eyes for a second, Bonnie let the Sun grace her caramel skin. She opened her green eyes, now focusing all of her attention on Damon.

He sat on a log near the pond, a bottle of alcohol in hand. Bonnie shook her head back and fourth. He wasn't out of it out of it, but she knew when he was upset. The teen silently sat down next to him. He didn't turn his head, didn't flinch or seem to acknowledge her. They sat like this for about ten minutes, letting nothing but the wind silently blow between them.

"Don't you think it's a little rude to pop into someone elses dreams?" He finally turned to her, peering at Bonnie with his piercing oceanic eyes. She watched his dark lashes flutter, making his eyes seem attractive all on their own. Bonnie let out a small sigh. She looked around again, impressed that Damon even dreampt such a calming and beautiful little place.

"How are you, Damon?" She already knew his answer. In fact, she knew how everyone felt and what all of her friends and peers were up to. Bonnie watched him take another swig of his alcohol. A feeling of dread washed over her. Why did she even ask a stupid question? She knew how he felt. She had watched him endlessly kill and drown himself in sorrow. The sad thing was she couldn't tell if he was torturing himself because of her death, or because Elena had dumped him and ran back to Stefan.

There was nothing but even more silence between the pair before he answered. "Why did you do it?" A gust of wind blew past them. She knew what he was talking about. Sacrificing herself. Bonnie took a little swallow, turning to look him in the eyes.

"For everyone." That was a simple, yet thorough enough answer. The vampire shook his head in disapproval, scoffing. He took another swig of his drink, his eyes on the pond in front of them.

"Well, you shouldn't have."

"You don't understand. I had to, Damon." He still didn't look at her. "Oh I understand. I'm old, Bonnie. I've lived for over a century. You didn't even get to start living your life. Instead you end it. For what? You're friends? _Jeremy_? The vampire stated the younger Gilbert's name with venom. Bonnie stood up, starting to get upset.

"Yes. I did it for Jeremy. But not just him. I did it for Elena, Caroline, Matt, my dad, my mom, Stefan...you." Damon's baby blue eyes shot to hers. His jaw was set, lips firm. He nodded his head.

"I don't get how you could be so selfless. After everything that's happened to you." Bonnie touched her cheek, realizing that the water coming from her eyes was tears. She hadn't cried in so long because on the other side you just didn't cry. You were happy. But being in a dream, visiting someone was different. It was as if all emotions come back, every touch, feel, scent, smell...it was as if she were human again. "And I don't get how you can be so selfish, Damon." Bonnie turned her back on him. She would have walked away, but she didn't want to. She didn't want to stride away angry knowing that she came here for him. She came here for _him_. She didn't visit anyone else, not even her best friend Caroline. Even though she knew poor Care had been crying almost every night and grieving over her, she still didn't visit. But she had her reasons. She didn't want to give her friends hope that she would be coming back. No, Bonnie let them be so they could grieve and then move on. Jeremy had the special ability to see ghosts and she didn't visit him for crying out loud.

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, her tears subsiding. "You were the only one I came back to see...to talk to one last time..." Damon was in front of her in seconds, staring at her intently.

"Why? To give me a pity party?" The teen squinted her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

"You were the only one time after time who helped save my life. The only one who seemed to care about my well being."

"Why are you doing this?" His eyes seemed lost, in a different place. Bonnie wet her dry lips.

"Because I know that you think you let everyone down. You try your best, try to make everything right. And people still think you're a monster. That was the old you. You've turned a new leaf. You've done bad things to everyone in the past."

"Even you. So why do you forgive me? You're the last one I expected to visit me." Another sigh escaped her lips. Bonnie walked back over to the log, sitting down, waiting for Damon to join her. When he finally did she continued.

"The island. Remember when all heck broke loose? Jeremy died and Stefan went home with Elena. They didn't even care to find me even though I was with a psycho. They left me, but you volunteered to stay behind and find me." A smirk appeared on the teen's lips. I saw your face when you were relieved that you found me. You even hugged me. _You_ cared, Damon."

"I did it for Elena." Bonnie's smiled disappeared altogether. She cast her vision down, focusing on the dirt. It felt as if someone had stabbed her in the heart. Here she thought Damon actually cared about her. She had the audacity to come and visit him and of course...everything was _all_ for Elena.

"At least that's what I thought. When I found you...I realized it was for me. I had to find you alive." Bonnie looked back up, Damon's dark brows scrunched together in a sympathized notion.

"Thank you, Damon." The vampire bent over, wrapping his strong arms around the little witch. He held her tight, hugging her hard. When he finally let go, he stared at her intently once more. He stroked her face, watching her shiver at his touch.

"I can't believe I failed. I was suppose to protect you and you went off and did something wreck less and stupid." A sad smile tugged at Bonnie's lips.

"I know, but I did it for-" He didn't let her finish, instead cutting her off.

"I know. You did it for the people you care about. But if I were in your situation I wouldn't have done it. I would have _gladly_ let people die." She fiddled her thumbs before looking back up at the Salvatore.

"Even Elena?" There was a pause.

"You know I love her. For some reason...I...can't let her go. No matter how many times she shatters my heart and makes me feel like I'm nothing, I'll always love her." Bonnie nodded in understanding. Of course he would say that. Everyone who was in love with Elena at one point in their lives could never let her go. It didn't matter if she was a human, a vampire, or a vampire who turned off her emotions and become a vile person. It didn't matter.

Bonnie adverted her eyes to the pond, watching beautiful Koi fish calmly swim in the graceful water. Damon picked up his beer, taking a sip or two. "It's a curse, you know." He turned his head back to the witch. "Loving Elena is a curse." Bonnie pursed her lips, Damon's words churning in her head.

"You know witches can undo curses, right?" The dark-haired vampire smirked. "This curse might be one you can't undo."

"I can always make you forget about her." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "You would be better off. No more feeling worthless, no more pinning over the one person you love the most that you know you can't have." Damon's electric blue eyes pierced Bonnie's green ones.

"We're alike," Damon gestured with his finger by pointing between them. "You're willing to give and are selfless, while I'd rather not give and I'm selfish." She made an upside down 'v' with her eyebrows, not understanding what Damon was saying. He chuckled. I'm talking about yin and yang, exact opposites. And you know what they say, opposites _attract_." The sarcastic vampire wiggled his brows up and down, causing Bonnie Bennett to chuckle in response.

"You're disgusting." Another smirk.

"I know." Bonnie got up from the log, Damon responding by also standing.

"Well...it's time for me to go back to the other side. I can only stay for so long." She watched his reaction; him from finally loosening up, going back to shielded. Damon grabbed Bonnie, hugging her before letting go and looking her in the eyes.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't want you to stay dead." Bonnie smiled, grabbing his hands. "Damon, I have to stay dead. It's what the writers want." The vampire raised a brow. "When you died, did you go to some after life party and smoke some crack?" The witch rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about the writers, Damon. Don't you see? They don't want us to have conversations like this. Not ones that speak the truth and make sense anyway. You know why you can't stop loving Elena? You know why it's a curse? Because there's people who write scripts and you unwillingly have to do what they say." Damon gently cupped Bonnie's face, staring into her soul.

"Bonnie, did you by any chance turn a little crazy?" He stated the words slowly as if she were a child. Bonnie pulled out of his grasp. "Just listen to me, okay? Times running out and I can only say so much." Even though the older Salvatore thought she was doing some sort of drugs, he obliged. "You only love Elena and do stupid things for her because you're controlled to do so. For crying out loud, you slept with her mom and still are not grossed out by sleeping with her daughter too. You keep going back to Elena even though she keeps playing you and Stefan like a record, and you always get hurt in the cruelest ways possible. But one thing you don't know is that you're not only supposed to love Elena, you're suppose to have another love interest too."

"What? Who?" The caramel witch opened her mouth to speak.

"It's supposed to be-" The witch's words were cut off, Damon waking up out of his dream in an instant. He took a hand and rubbed it down his sweaty face. "Bonnie was in my dream. Hmm...she was going to tell me who I was suppose to be in love with besides Elena?" He questioned his words, a quizzical expression on his face. He remembered everything that he and Bonnie had chatted about. He even recalled every expression her cute face made. But, Bonnie couldn't get in the last thing that she was going to say. Damon rubbed his chin and hopped out of bed. He made a bee line down stairs toward the mini bar. He opened a beer and took a couple sip while shrugging his shoulders. He figured if Bonnie really wanted to tell him, she would reappear in another dream of his.

-.-

A couple of writers sit around a table, wiping sweat off of their brows. "Crap, that was a close one. Bonnie almost told Damon all of our secrets!" Another one of the writers puts a hand to her chest, trying to get herself to control her breathing. "Jewel, it's okay. Bonnie almost got away with this one, but she didn't. Damon still doesn't know that if we don't let him have another love interest that he will be miserable forever. He doesn't know that Bonnie's his soul mate."

The one named Jewel shook her head back and fourth. "That's what we get for not writing scripts fast enough. I hate when the characters venture off and make up their own story lines that are better than ours."

"I know, I know. That's why we have to keep the characters in line. Bonnie will stay dead and Damon and Stefan will continue to fight over Elena. And lets not forget about Klaus not falling in love with Caroline. We have to keep those two apart." Julie nodded in response.

"Right. We have to make this show turn to crap no matter what." A chesire grin spread across Jewel's face.

"Exactly."


End file.
